


Blake's Boiling Point

by BranwenOSV



Series: Smut Prompts [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Faunus Heat, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranwenOSV/pseuds/BranwenOSV
Summary: After trying to contain her heat cycle, Blake has reached a lustful boiling point and needs you to satisfy her sexual desires. (Told from a male reader's POV)





	Blake's Boiling Point

After taking an exhausting midterm, you were ready to spend the entire Spring Break relaxing in your dorm, free from the tyranny of homework and tests. Most of the students left the dorms for a week to go have fun in exotic locations. You would have tagged along if it weren't for the fact you were poor as dirt and didn't have any rich teammates to leech off.

As you were looking through your books for something good to read, you got a message on your scroll from Blake, a close friend you had met when the two of you joined Beacon. You figured she would have gone off on Spring Break with her team, but apparently, she was stuck in Beacon like you. You pull out your scroll and see what she needs.

"I need you urgently. Get to my dorm asap."

You start to worry that something is wrong. You quickly pocket your scroll and make your way to Blake's dorm, bursting the door open. Inside you see Blake sitting on her bed with her arms crossed, her face blushing a slight shade of red. You ask if she's feeling okay and needs any medical help.

"I'm okay," Blake assures you. "Listen, I don't know how else to say it, so I'll be blunt. I'm...well...I'm going into heat."

You've heard about this. Faunus getting into heat. Typically, when Faunus got into heat, they would "cool off" by having casual encounters with other Faunus in the same situation, though some settled for the company of humans.

"I've tried to put this off for as long as I can, but the more I try to put it off, the worse my urges get. So, what I'm saying is...can you...well..." Blake closes her eyes and hides her face in her hands, mortified by what she was about to say.

"I need you to help satisfy my urges."

It was surprising enough to find out Blake was in heat, but it took you a moment to realize she was now turning to you of all people. Was it that she was out of options now with so many people at Spring Break, or maybe...deep down...she had some feelings for you? Either way, you weren't going to turn down this offer. You've lost count of the many times you've imagined making love to Blake whenever you had some private time in the restroom.

Of course, you know better than to come off as a horny frat boy, so you ask Blake if she is certain she wants to have her urges satisfied by you.

"I'm sure of it," says Blake. "To be honest, I've kind of...well..." You can see Blake turning redder by the second. To avoid embarrassing her any further, you just agree to help her and ask what you need to do.

"I'll make all the arrangements. Just meet me at this hotel tonight."

Blake scribbles down an address and hands it to you. You go back to your dorm, feeling a mixture of nervousness and excitement. You slap yourself a couple of times to make sure that it wasn't a dream, but it was really happening. You were going to have a one night stand with the woman of your dreams.

#

You arrive at the hotel Blake asked you to meet her in. You've heard rumors about this hotel; something about it being tailor made for Faunus. You're wondering if you arriving to this hotel would cause any trouble, but the staff all greet you kindly and give you directions to Blake's room. You knock on Blake's door and wait for an answer.

When the door opens, you see Blake wearing nothing but a robe, and her face becoming brighter red than this afternoon.

"It's about time!" said Blake, grabbing your hand and dragging you into the room by force. You're surprised by the aggressive way Blake is greeting you.

"I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm lashing out at you. My heat is just..."

You quickly assure her it's all right. Sensing she really wants to cut to the chase, you start discarding your clothes. As you're disrobing, you ask Blake out of curiosity as to why she wanted to do this here.

"This hotel was especially made for Faunus in heat," explains Blake. "The owners and staff are all Faunus, so they're very welcoming to Faunus and their partners. The room has soundproof walls, so we don't have to worry about...well, you know."

You nod silently as you toss your clothes on the sofa in the corner. Just as you're about to remove your boxers, Blake suddenly removes her robe to show off her full body and latches onto you, shoving her tongue down your throat. You quickly reciprocate the gesture as she leads you to a chair in the corner. She sits on your lap and places one hand on your crotch, feeling the intense bulge underneath your boxers. She gets up and removes your boxers, tossing them with the rest of your clothes pile as she gets down on her knees, placing herself in-between your legs.

You can feel your heart racing as Blake rubs her hand across your shaft, hardening to a lengthy nine inches. Before you can say another word, Blake licks the tip of your shaft, eliciting some moans out of you. She then takes your length into her mouth; slowly but surely, she's able to get your whole nine inches into her mouth. She closes her eyes and starts to fondle one of her breasts while fingering herself as she bobs up and down your shaft, moaning in ecstasy at the taste of your manhood on her tongue. The moans cause vibrations that further pleasures your cock, putting your mind in a lust-filled haze. Your mind is so lost in pleasure that you blurt out how you expected her tongue to feel like sandpaper because of her feline Faunus traits. Realizing the stereotype remark you made, you try to apologize, but Blake either didn't hear you or didn't care what you said, too lost in her own ecstasy as well. You place one hand on top of her head, rubbing one of her cat ears with your thumb and index finger; the rubbing of her ear causes her to purr on your cock, causing you to feel amazing sensations you've never felt before.

As you can feel yourself about to burst, you grab Blake by the back of her head and thrust yourself all the way in, shooting your load of hot cum directly into the back of her throat. As the final drops of your semen coats her tongue, you open your eyes from your orgasm and it suddenly hits you that you just forced the woman you've been fantasizing about to swallow your load. You try to stutter out an apology as Blake removes your privates from her mouth, holding up one finger to tell you to be silent as she loudly gulps down your cum.

"There's no need for apologies," said Blake. "But if you feel bad about it, you can always return the favor."

The two of you waste no time as you make your way to the bed, Blake fully separating her legs to give you a perfect view of her pussy, fully covered in her juices. You position yourself in front of her pussy and separate her outer folds with your thumbs. You decide to tease her a bit by licking around her labia, taking in her sweet nectar. Blake starts groaning and shakes her head around; she's not in the mood to be kept waiting. Taking the hint, you drive your tongue into her vagina, causing Blake to eke out a surprised gasp. Remembering a trick you read online, you move your tongue around in an alphabet pattern. The trick seems to be working as Blake places a hand on your head and keeps moaning.

"Oh God!" she yells. "Kee...ahhh..."

She can barely form a coherent sentence, but it's clear that she wants you to keep up the pace. You drive your tongue deeper inside her and lick along her walls, causing her to grab a handful of your hair as she shouts your name constantly. The way she screams out in lust, you wouldn't think this was the same woman with the reserved personality, too shy to want to socialize outside of the few people she trusted in life. After a few minutes of tasting her insides, she starts demanding for a release. Not wanting to keep her waiting, you move up to her fully erect clit and suck gently as your press your thumbs inside her vagina. It doesn't take long before she releases her female cum, squirting a large load onto you as she pulls on your hair.

After she's done screaming and catching her breath, she sticks her tongue out and motions for you to come closer. Carrying a mouthful of her juices, you crawl over to her face and give her a lustful kiss. Blake uses her tongue to explore your mouth and get a taste of her own juices.

"Not to stroke your ego," says Blake, "but that was...well, I don't think I can find the right words for that." Blake looks down your body and catches your penis becoming hard once again. "And I see you're up for the finale. I'm ready whenever you are."

Before you decide to make love, you quickly get off the bed and dig through your pants pocket for a condom. You were smart enough to plan ahead to make sure Blake didn't suffer an unwanted pregnancy because of her heat. You're about to rip off the packaging when Blake suddenly gets up and snatches your wrist.

"Wait," says Blake. "I'm glad you're taking precautions, but...."

But what, you're thinking. Blake couldn't possibly want to do this unprotected, could she?

"See...my urges have gotten to the point where I need you to..." Blake turns away and tries to hide her embarrassed face. "To...b...bre..."

Blake takes a deep breath and decides to say the next two words as lightning fast as she can, but you can still make out what she wanted to say.

_"Breed me."_

You can feel your heart suddenly start skipping beats. Those words could only mean one thing; she wanted you to cum inside her. Before you worry about her implications of being “bred,” she calms you down from worrying about the worst-case scenario.

"Don't worry, I have all the contraceptives covered. So...will you...you know?"

You lift her head up by her chin and give her a warm smile, telling her that of course you'd be willing to do it raw if that's what she desired. Deep down in your lustful heart, you would love nothing more than to cum inside Blake without any consequences. This whole "Blake in heat" moment was the perfect situation to fulfill your lusty dreams, but you can't help but feel somewhat guilty of taking advantage of your close friend in her time of need. Nevertheless, the two of you get back on the bed and share another tongue-filled kiss before she positions herself on her hands and knees, presenting herself to you, begging to be bred like an animal.

You place two fingers inside of her to make sure she's wet and ready to receive you. Once it was all clear, you place your member near her entrance and slowly enter her. You reach about six inches of the way when Blake starts moaning in pleasure, but it almost sounds like she's in pain. You ask her if she's feeling okay before moving on.

"I'm fine!" she yells. "Please, keep going! I want you fully inside me!"

With Blake making her demands perfectly clear, you begin pushing your entire cock inside her. You grab her hips and start thrusting at a slow pace; her pussy tightens around your cock as Blake's heat reaches its boiling point, turning the normal quiet bookworm into a sex-crazed animal.

"YES! YES! FUCK ME! FILL ME! YES!"

After thrusting into her in the doggy position for several minutes, Blake signals for you to pull out for a few moments. After you pull out, Blake rotates herself on the bed and wraps her arms and legs around you as you re-enter in the missionary position, making sure she was going to get all your semen ejected into her. You can feel her legs squeeze your ribcage and her fingernails digging into the skin of your back, but you don't mind the small amount of pain as you get to enjoy making love to the woman you've had your eyes on since day one.

Feeling yourself about to erupt, you grab Blake by the hips to make sure you get every drop inside of her. Blake holds on to you like her life depended on it as she feels your warm cum going into her body.

The two of you are now short of breath, drenched in sweat and sexual juices. As the two of you recoup from your sexual outing, Blake lies on top of you and gives you a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you so much for doing this," said Blake, reverting to her normal state. "I'm so glad you were around to help."

Even though you had the best sex of your life, you still feel somewhat bad about the situation. Blake notices the worried look on your face and asks what's wrong. You figured that since the two of you have now experienced such personal intimacy, there was no point in keeping secrets. You confess to having a crush on her and the fantasies you've had about making love to her.

"I see," says Blake. "Well, while we're confessing, to tell you the truth...I've been thinking of you the same way, even before I was ever in heat. I wasn't sure if you would return the same feelings."

Blake smiles and wraps her arms around your neck.

"I'm glad things worked out this way."

The two of you share another passionate kiss. Now that the two of you have formed a relationship, you ask her what she wants to do when you get back to Beacon.

"Actually, there's something else I need to tell you," says Blake. "See, when a Faunus puts off their heat for an extended period, it takes more than one of these sessions to feel fully satisfied. Luckily, we just happen to be on Spring Break, so we don't have to go back for over a week."

A devilish smile forms on your lips. Spending a week straight making love to the woman of your dreams? This was going to be the best Spring Break of your life.

"But first, let's take a shower to clean ourselves off."

The two of you get up and enter the shower together. It doesn't even take half a minute before the two of you suddenly envelop each other and make love again right then and there.


End file.
